<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向/Shay】【废土AU，长篇】长日将尽 See the Sunset by die_Nachthexen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492798">【乙女向/Shay】【废土AU，长篇】长日将尽 See the Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen'>die_Nachthexen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Death Stranding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你和谢伊踏上漫长的旅途，寻找拯救你们所在的人类避难所的希望，逐渐发现了这个世界疯狂混乱的本质和一些被掩盖的秘密</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*食用本文一定请搭配BGM：【BB's theme-Ludwig Forssell （死亡搁浅BGM）http://music.163.com/song?id=1400013102&amp;userid=66799686】我就是听了这首歌后有了这篇文的脑洞</p><p>*本文受到了死亡搁浅启发，但用的是原创废土世界观。一个软科幻故事，还希望写出一点克苏鲁的感觉</p><p>*本来只想写个短篇，没想到手滑写飞了，成了一个长篇……另外，刀精女巫出品，BE预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Prelude】</p><p>我从来没有见过太阳。</p><p>准确地说，我从没亲眼看到过真正的太阳，我生活的时代，天空永远是阴云密布。除了太阳，我也没有见过月亮和星星。在“方舟”聚居点接受通识教育时，电子教材为我们展示了旧世界的太空望远镜拍下的太阳的画面。图片旁边的说明文字告诉了我们太阳与地球的距离，它的质量，它表面的温度……可这些冰冷的数字无法让我想象它的光与热，我无法想象阳光照耀下的大地是什么样子。</p><p>很多像我一样的年轻人都出生在“大灾变”之后，在这个冷冰冰的地下掩体聚居点内长大。我们的父辈经历了那场空前的灾难，也保留了关于旧世界的记忆与遗产。他们告诉我们，一种来自星空的污染让大陆分崩离析，气候剧变，我们的世界变得不再适宜居住。</p><p>很多人从来没有去过地面，而我曾有幸乘坐电梯穿过地面和聚居点之间五公里长的隧道，到达外面的世界。当时我只被允许在隧道入口处短暂停留，在我的眼中，世界是一片浓重的深灰。地面上永远暴风雪肆虐，厚重的云层让天空呈现一种深沉的灰色。暗淡的天色下，地面上终年不化的积雪也是灰色的。</p><p>这样的天气从“大灾变”那天起就笼罩着我们的世界。温度过低，常年风雪，地面上难以种植农作物和养殖牲畜。尽管人们在地下掩体内也可以生产出食物，能够勉强存活，但我们还是在不断变得衰弱。人类应该栖息在自然中，不是这样阴沟一般的地底。</p><p>“大灾变”以来，“方舟”聚居点派出了无数支探险小队，探索聚居点通向外界的路，试图找到破解这样如同诅咒般的暴风雪天气的办法。探险队员的一个使命是寻找其他人类聚居点的线索，另一个更为重要的使命是，寻找传说中坐落于这片大陆西海岸的“提尔纳诺”。他们说因为旧世界遗留的一件物品，那里永远温暖如春，不同于萧索衰败的外界。若是把那件物品带回聚居点，我们周围的气候就会大大改善。</p><p>年满十八岁后，我也加入了聚居点组织的探险队。准切地说，我不是完全自愿加入的，而是因为一种特殊的天赋入选探险队伍。他们需要我这样具有特殊天赋的人，因为在寻找“提尔纳诺”的旅途中，有着远比暴风雪更加致命诡异的威胁——</p><p> </p><p><br/>
【1】</p><p>“谢伊，醒醒，我们该出发了，”我蹲在我的搭档身旁，推了推还在熟睡中的他。</p><p>他睡得很沉，呼吸声轻缓而均匀。他的睫毛和眉毛上落满了雪花，深棕色长发埋在积雪里。不得不说，这个时候的他看起来才不那么让人畏惧。他是一个矛盾的人。平日里他总是看起来十分阴沉，眼神凌厉如刀，也很少主动说话。同时他对我又还不错，虽然他说话冷冰冰的，还时不时调侃挖苦我，但他一路上一直保护着我，也会教我在地面生存的技巧。</p><p>在我使出浑身力气推了他几下后，谢伊终于醒了过来。他从雪地上坐了起来，“‘造梦者’走了？”</p><p>“对，”在他的影响下，我说话时用词也变得精简，“我又救了你一命哦。”</p><p>谢伊站了起来，拍掉了作战服上的雪，“我承认你的天赋很强大，‘梦境行者’小姐，但是别忘了，没有我，你在地面上寸步难行。”</p><p>这就是我们的日常相处模式。出发一个星期以来，不管说什么，最后都会变成我们言语上的“互相伤害”。有时候我会取胜，更多时候都是他占得上风。我对他的感觉非常复杂，有时候他对于我像是严厉的老师，有时又像是一位可以依靠的兄长。他只比我年长七八岁，但我总觉得他似乎已经经历了数倍于我的人生。我能感到他有很多秘密，可每当我试图打探他的过往，他都会及时察觉并掐灭我的念头。</p><p>差点忘了，我应该介绍一下前面提到的两个名词。我之前说过，去“提尔纳诺”的途中，有比暴风雪更加诡异危险的事物。答案就是，谢伊提到的“造梦者”。每次想到这个名词，我都会对我们所在的物质世界产生一些怀疑。</p><p>在付出了无数探险队员失踪的代价后，“方舟”聚居点的科研人员终于大致总结出了“造梦者”的特点。第一，他们只在地面活动，不会进入地下掩体。第二，它们不能被任何人看到或触摸到，换句话说，它们没有实体。有人猜测它们是来自宇宙的神秘生物，有人觉得他们是异变后的人类灵魂。第三，它们攻击人的方式十分邪异，一旦清醒的人们遭遇“造梦者”，就会被拖入无法苏醒的梦境，然后迅速原地消失。躲避它们的方法也很简单，就是在它们来临前就地进入睡眠，等它们离开之后再醒来。</p><p>躲避它们的关键，在于一群叫做“梦境行者”的特殊天赋者，我就是其中一员。我能提前几分钟预知它们的到来。这几分钟足以让其余探险队员做好准备，服下药剂就地进入睡眠，以躲避“造梦者”的攻击。</p><p>自从“梦境行者”这种特殊天赋者被发现后，我们就成了每支探险小队的标配。我十八岁时被发现有“梦境行者”天赋，经过了两年体能和作战训练后，终于在今年正式加入了探险小队。这是我第一次出任务，我的搭档是资深探险队员谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克。</p><p>“不是你说的要出发了吗？”谢伊的声音将我的思绪拉回现实。</p><p>我不好意思地摊了下手，“抱歉，谢伊，我在想我们刚才遭遇的那个‘造梦者’。”</p><p>“走吧，”谢伊检查了一下他的指南针，对我挥了下手。“你有什么新的发现吗？”他又加了一个问题。</p><p>我们的作战服都很重，使得我们在及膝深的积雪里行走时非常费力。谢伊个子很高，不等我跟上，他已经往前走了一段距离。我一路小跑才勉强追上了他，“你能走得慢一点吗？”我埋怨道。</p><p>“抱歉，姑娘，”谢伊停了下来，“聚居点的资源非常紧张，即使是探险队员也不能拥有汽车，我们只能徒步前行”。</p><p>“我知道，”我平复了一下呼吸， “我刚才有了一个新的猜想，”在谢伊的注视中，我继续说了下去，“我们这一星期遭遇的‘造梦者’比官方记载中的平均次数少很多，我想可能是他们意识到了探险队人数越多就会招来更多的‘造梦者’，就把探险小队的人数从四人减到了两人……”</p><p>“也许他们并没有考虑这么多，”听起来谢伊对我的话兴致寥寥，“不要把‘议会’的十二长老想得那么英明，在我看来他们的愚蠢决定并不少。”谢伊对任何事物都有自己的看法，这是我和他搭档以来体会最深的一点。即使是聚居点内高高在上又神秘的‘议会'——聚居点的管理层，他也毫不掩饰对他们的不满。</p><p>这个话题成功让我们陷入了沉默。这一段路途非常无聊，每天都是一模一样的景色：及膝深的积雪覆盖了每一寸土地，偶尔见到顶上有着黑色石块的小山。天空永远是深灰色，光线暗淡无比，大多数时候都在下雪。就连我们的作战服，战术靴，枪套等装备，也是无聊的深灰色和黑色。</p><p>“我们现在在哪？”过了不知多久，也许有一个小时，我主动打破了沉默。“大灾变”之后，人类的通讯网络和信息网络被切断。一旦我们离开聚居点，就无法再和聚居点，以及散落在外的其他探险小队成员联络。每次探险都是一场孤独的旅程。</p><p>谢伊的回答还是一如既往地简洁，“距离走出聚居点‘内环’，进入‘造梦者’较少、天气情况更好的‘外环’地区还有两天的路程。”</p><p>眼看我们又要陷入沉默，我连忙想出了另一个话题，“我一直想知道，为什么我们要找的那个传说中的地方要被称为‘提尔纳诺 (Tír na nÓg)’……”</p><p>谢伊看了我一眼，“出任务前应该做好情报搜集工作，菜鸟，”他没有给我留反击的机会，接着说道，‘Tír na nÓg’来自‘大灾变’前已经在旧世界失落的爱尔兰语，意为‘青春之地’。在爱尔兰神话中，‘提尔纳诺’位于极西的岛屿之上，经过艰难的航行或者岛上精灵的邀请才可以到达。传说那里不存在疾病和死亡，只有青春，力量，生命等其他带给人愉悦的事物。”</p><p>在我印象中，这是他第一次说这样长的一段话。“你是爱尔兰裔？”我做出了自认为符合逻辑的猜测。</p><p>“对，”谢伊证实了我的想法，“我父母是‘大灾变’前居住在纽约的爱尔兰裔。”正在我消化这些信息的时候，他又自顾自地讲了下去，“在我小时候，父亲经常给我讲‘大灾变’前的故事。记得父亲曾经说过，我有一位先祖是位十八世纪的传奇船长、探险家，他曾经开着船航行在北大西洋，去过北美和欧洲的很多国家。”</p><p>谢伊这段话让我感触很深，“有时候想想觉得很讽刺。‘大灾变’前人类的星际航行技术有了很大进步，但在探索太空的过程中不慎让地球受到了星空中神秘力量的污染。旧世界的科技没有造福人类，却间接地让人类文明倒退了几十年，让我们过上了这种在地下掩体中苟且偷生的生活。”</p><p>“我明白你的想法，”天上又开始飘雪，谢伊戴上了头盔与护目镜，“要是我能选择，我绝对选择像先祖一样做风帆时代自由航行于大海上的船长，而不是在这个荒凉的世界做这种危险又无趣的工作。”</p><p>虽然我很不喜欢头盔、护目镜这些麻烦的事物，但想了想暴风雪的威力后，我还是和谢伊一样戴上了它们。风雪越来越大，我感到说话更加费劲，“从我的长相可以看出，我的父母是亚裔，”作为对等，我也给谢伊讲了我的身世。</p><p>虽然在“方舟”聚居点中，旧世界的国家、种族等概念都不复存在，但人们还是热衷于分享这样的信息。好像每次说起它们的时候，就能和繁荣的旧世界产生一点若有若无的联系。</p><p>谢伊没有说什么，只是静静听着。“准确地说，我的父母是华裔。他们很少给我讲旧世界的事情，只是告诉我世界上只有北美大陆有人类幸存，其他大洲的文明都在‘大灾变’中毁灭了……”想到父母各自的结局，我突然觉得如鲠在喉，不想再继续说下去。</p><p>或许是察觉到了我的情绪，谢伊没有再问什么。我们又在沉默中走了很久，就在我觉得有些发困的时候，谢伊的声音让我瞬间清醒。</p><p>“我们快要到‘废弃之都’了，”顺着谢伊手指的方向，我只能看到一团模糊的黑影。记得谢伊前几天讲过，他因为出众的视力和手眼协调能力，成为了探险小队中的头号狙击手。人们都说他的眼睛是“鹰眼”，和我的“梦境行者”一样是罕见的天赋。</p><p>“‘废弃之都’是一个已经毁灭的人类聚居点？”出发前的作战报告里提到过这个地点。这次我终于不会被谢伊嘲笑无知了，我暗自庆幸。我很期待见识一下这个曾经的地上人类聚居点是什么样子，又有些害怕那里衰败的景象会动摇我对未来的信心。</p><p>“对，”谢伊果然没有再挖苦我。“当年我们聚居点探险小队拓荒到这里的时候，这个聚居点已经毁灭。聚居点所有居民都像是人间蒸发了，没有留下任何一具骸骨。建筑物也都完好无损，里面的物品摆放还保持着那些居民消失前一瞬的样子。”</p><p>作为对“造梦者”很敏感的“梦境行者”，我很快猜出了造成这场灾难的元凶，“这一定是因为一场‘造梦者’大规模入侵事件。”想了想我又补充道，“这个聚居点应该没有能预知‘造梦者’来袭的‘梦境行者’，否则就场灾难完全能被避免。”</p><p>谢伊肯定了我的判断，“有进步，菜鸟，”紧接着，他讲完了这个聚居点的遭遇，“这个聚居点的人们似乎原本掌握着将‘造梦者’隔绝在外的技术。不知为何，有一天这个屏障突然失灵，大批造梦者来到了这里，将所有居民拖入了一场永恒的梦境，并且让他们很快原地消失。”</p><p>这个故事让我感到心情沉重，“真希望我们能尽快找到一个没有毁灭的人类聚居点，”我忍不住叹了口气。我看向天空，天色又暗了一些，预示着漫长的黑夜即将降临。谢伊看了看手表，然后取下了他的战术背包。“我们该吃晚饭了，”他对我下了命令。</p><p>我们都保留着旧世界的习惯，还把我们吃的东西称为“早餐，午餐，晚餐”。但大家都很清楚，无论是聚居点里的人们吃的严格定量的食品，还是出任务的探险队员吃的一种特制能量片，和旧世界的食物比起来都是难以下咽的垃圾。</p><p>我们走到了一座小山的背风面，靠着岩壁坐了下来。我从战术背包中取出我今晚份的能量片，还有加热雪水的设备。</p><p>在这一望无际的茫茫雪原中，我们只有喝雪水这一种选择。加热好雪水后，我给我和谢伊分别倒了一杯。我们就着雪水吃下能量片，就算是用过了晚餐。</p><p>正当我享受着填饱肚子后片刻的安宁时，我听到了那种声音，只有“梦境行者”才能听到的声音。</p><p>雪原上风声如哨，不仅有强弱变化，似乎还有音调的高低起伏，诡异空灵如吟唱呓语。</p><p>“它们来了，”我以一个“梦境行者”的身份提醒谢伊，“这次来的‘造梦者’很多。”虽然这不是我们第一次遭遇“造梦者”，但我还是感到心里发毛。</p><p>我和谢伊迅速从各自的战术背包中取出那种能让我们快速进入睡眠的药片。那种诡异的呓语越来越响，我的眼皮也越来越沉。我突然想起了前几日读到的一首旧世界诗歌，开头是这样写的，“不要温和地走进那个良夜——[注1]”</p><p>进入沉眠前，我的最后一个念头是，希望我和谢伊能平安躲开“造梦者”的袭击。</p><p><br/>
（未完待续）</p><p><br/>
注1：英国诗人迪伦·托马斯的《不要温和地走进那个良夜》。"Do not go gentle into that good night" by Dylan Thomas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【2】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I make my own luck上线了！<br/>*世界观越铺越大，希望能驾驭住……<br/>*还是请搭配BGM：BB's Theme-Ludvig Forssell食用  http://music.163.com/song?id=1400013102&amp;userid=66799686</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第四位天使吹号，日头的三分之一，月亮的三分之一，星辰的三分之一，都被击打。以致日月星的三分之一黑暗了，白昼的三分之一没有光，黑夜也是这样。</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>——《圣经：启示录 8:12》</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“造梦者”离开后，天气还很恶劣，所以我们没有选择继续赶路。“内环”区域数年来荒无人烟，也没有大型动物的踪迹，几乎不用担心安全受到威胁，我们就在小山背风面休息了一整晚。</p><p>谢伊在入睡后也毫不放松戒备。他靠坐在岩壁前，手一直按在枪套上。我们的枪套，还有很多装备上都有一个小小的红色十字标志。他们说这是旧世界十字军东征时期“圣殿骑士团”的徽记，“议会”的长老们也把我们聚居点的探险小队队员命名为“圣殿骑士”，同时让我们继承了圣殿骑士团的标志。</p><p>每天清晨我都比谢伊先醒来，我发现，他每天晚上都会做噩梦。我无法从他的零星梦呓中拼凑出他的过去，可我能肯定，他每夜都深陷于旧日的梦魇。</p><p>虽然没有研究证明我的“梦境行者”天赋除了预知“造梦者”之外还有治疗噩梦的作用，但我还是会在谢伊受到梦魇困扰时，轻按他的肩膀或手臂，试图安抚他。也许这样做真的有效，每次他的梦呓都会渐渐平息，呼吸重新变得均匀。</p><p>早晨七点半，在简单吃过早饭后，我们出发了。雪比我们昨晚入睡时小了很多，但天色还是非常暗。如果真的有太阳这个天体，我想它一定还没有从地平线上升起来。</p><p>大约一小时后，我们走到了“废弃之都”废墟的外沿。天色亮了一些，但浓云仍是深灰色，把“废弃之都”的残破建筑衬得更加灰暗。</p><p>“你真的想去‘废弃之都’？”谢伊戴着护目镜，我看不清他的眼神，但我已从他的声音里听出了质疑的意味。在开口之前我就猜到了他的反应，但我还是提出了想去“废弃之都”看一看的想法。</p><p>面对他的问题，我并没有露怯，“对，我就想看一看另一个‘大灾变’后的人类文明是什么样子，虽然那里现在就像是一座巨大的坟墓。”</p><p>谢伊又有了反对我的新理由，“尽管在那次毁灭了聚居点的‘造梦者’大规模入侵后，‘造梦者’很少再在这片区域出现，但危险一直都在……”</p><p>“好了好了，我知道了，爷爷，”我朝他做了个鬼脸，“别忘了我可是‘梦境行者’，理论上讲只要我能提前预知‘造梦者’的到来，我们及时进入睡眠，再多‘造梦者’也伤害不了我们。”</p><p>虽然谢伊总是看起来不好接近，冷冰冰的，但只要有他在，我就莫名心安。我补充了一句，“有你在，即使遇到什么意外情况，我们也一定不会有事的。”</p><p>没想到谢伊很快松口了，“既然你这么想去，我们就去‘废弃之都’看看。”</p><p>我们在沉默中走向“废弃之都”，那座荒废十多年的地上人类聚居点。我无法想象当年我们聚居点的探险队员第一次来到这里时，是怎样带着喜悦接近这座城市，又是怎样在失望中接受这个好不容易发现的聚居点已经毁灭的事实。此刻我们走向它，就像是让一段被遗忘的历史回到了现实。</p><p>“废弃之都”很像旧世界的人类城市，即使在它毁灭多年后的今天，也还能依稀看出当年的风貌。看起来城市外围是一些工厂和农场，将居民区和商业区包裹在内。除了远处城市最西端的一个研究所外，其余楼房都只有三四层高。尽管“废弃之都”没有摩天大楼，远不如我们聚居点的电子书籍展示的旧世界都市那样繁华，也还是让成长在地下掩体的我感到十分震撼。</p><p>“造梦者”大规模入侵时，这座城市的居民都瞬间集体消失，所以这座城市还保留着灾难发生时的样子。一切都凝固在了那一刻，这里仿佛被时间抛弃。街道上的汽车碰撞在一起，地上散落着大量玻璃和金属碎片。街道两旁的楼房破败不堪，除了风声之外，再没有别的声响。我们穿过居民区被厚厚积雪覆盖的街道，走向一座敞开着大门的公寓。</p><p>谢伊走在前面，还未走进公寓大门时，他已经拔出了手枪。我也紧紧握住手枪，防备地监控着后方。楼道已经布满灰尘，墙皮也因年代久远而脱落。我们来到了一楼右手边的人家，谢伊轻轻推开房门，我们看到了一个在匆忙中被废弃的“家”。</p><p>厨房水池边放着几个碗碟，三个玩具布娃娃歪七扭八地躺在沙发上，客厅还摆着一些看不出用途的电器。</p><p>我走向布满灰尘的沙发，用戴着手套的右手拿起因为年代久远而破烂不堪的布娃娃。“我知道为什么他们要建地上聚居点了，”我看向谢伊，“他们是在试图还原旧世界的生活，一种让人更像‘人’的生活。”</p><p>和这个地上聚居点相比，我们在地下掩体中的聚居点更像是一个军事团体。我们住在规格统一的房间里，物资定量分配，行动听从指挥。在我的印象里，我们从来没有能像这里的人们一样享受日常生活的时刻。</p><p>“你说得对，”谢伊没有放下手中的枪，“这里让我想起一个因为核反应堆爆炸，在旧世界就已经成为了废墟的地方。”</p><p>我补全了他的话，“我知道，是切尔诺贝利。”</p><p>真正吸引我注意力的，是客厅墙上挂着的一张家庭合照。照片上一个大约十岁的小女孩搂着父母的肩膀，三人看起来都十分开心。我在那张合照前久久未动，死死盯着它的同时，我已在脑海中把合照上的三人换成了我和我的父母。我从来没有和他们拍过一张照片，在他们离去后的这几年里，我对他们的记忆也不断变得模糊。</p><p>似是发现了我的不对劲，谢伊拍了拍我的肩膀，“你没事吧？”</p><p>我的思绪瞬间回笼，艰难地从那张家庭合照上移开目光，我看向谢伊，“谢谢，我没事的。我总是以为自己足够坚强，但是这种时候还是好想他们……”<br/>“你的父母？”谢伊皱起眉头。</p><p>“对，”虽然我已经极力控制，但泪水还是盈上我的眼眶，我只好看向地面，“我的父母在我十岁那年相继离开了我。”</p><p>谢伊放下了他的手枪，连忙说道，“姑娘，我很抱歉听到这个——”</p><p>“这不怪你，谢伊，”我轻轻摇头，“我只是，突然想起了他们。”</p><p>我抬头看向那张合照，“我的父亲也曾是探险小队的一员，官方宣布他在一次行动中意外死亡，但没有透露原因。”我用余光看到谢伊的目光也落在了那张照片上，我接着说，“大约几个月后，有一天，我的母亲在聚居点里失踪了。聚居点医疗设施的人带走了她，声称她患了很严重的突发病，但从那以后我就再没见过她。”</p><p>“你相信他们的说辞吗？”谢伊看向我。</p><p>“不，”我毫不犹豫地说道，“我加入探险小队，就是为了探寻真相。”</p><p>谢伊挑眉说道，“没想到你和我选择做这个工作，是出于同样的原因。”</p><p>“你在寻找的真相又是什么？”我明白他不喜欢讲过去的事情，但我还是抱着一丝希望。</p><p>“很久之前的事了。”谢伊拍了拍他作战服上的灰，如往常一样没有直接回答我。</p><p>居民区的楼房皆是大同小异，时间有限，我们决定不再停留。穿过死寂中的城市，我们来到了城市最西端，这个地上聚居点最高的建筑前。</p><p>我们聚居点的资料显示，这座十二层的高楼是“废弃之都”中研究“造梦者”的科研机构。研究所的内部倒是和我们聚居点的科研机构很相似，让我难得有了一丝熟悉感。研究所厚厚的墙壁隔绝了外界的风声，我们的每个脚步声都清晰可闻。</p><p>看来我们的探险小队之前已从这里搬走了很多东西，这里除了玻璃和金属的实验设备，很少有其他遗存。在因为失望而离开这里前，我还是有了意想不到的发现。</p><p>一张积满灰尘的桌子上，散落着几张字迹模糊的纸。我拿起那几张纸，一下看出它们出自某位研究人员的日记。“废弃之都”的人们都喜欢“老派”的生活，我们聚居点在建立初始就已全部电子化，“废弃之都”的居民却还在用在旧世界都已经显得十分原始的纸笔。</p><p>我很好奇，在这个树木很难生长的地方，他们如何获得这么多纸张。他们的物资丰富程度一直让我感到疑惑，我无法想象他们为什么能拥有大量的金属和石油，过上了与旧世界相差不大的生活。</p><p>十多年过去了，我们的语言已经和“废弃之都”毁灭时有了一些差别。我竭力辨认字迹，念出了第一张日记的内容：“造梦者……似乎都是人类转变而成……不清楚原因……”</p><p>“造梦者都是人类？”我难以置信地望向谢伊。出乎我意料的是，他对这个信息似乎无动于衷，“我们聚居点的一些科研人员也有同样的想法。”</p><p>深吸一口气，我翻到了第二张日记，读出了尚可辨认的内容，“‘大灾变’后三年……造梦者出现……这是因为什么？”</p><p>后面的日记都已模糊不可辨认，我把它们放回了原位，“谢伊，我们走吧，”我碰了碰谢伊的左臂。虽然我暂时没有预感到附近有‘造梦者’出现，但不知为何，这个研究所让我感到一种深入骨髓的恐惧。</p><p>谢伊难得赞同我，“你说得对，‘梦境行者’小姐。这里也许还潜伏着许多危险，我们不能再停留了。”</p><p>走出这座研究所，我们再次走进积雪覆盖的荒野。天空飘起细雪，这样向西走了大约两个小时，我们又遇到了“造梦者”。</p><p>和之前数次遭遇“造梦者”时一样，我们迅速服下可以让人快速入睡的药物，就地进入睡眠。我们又一次平安躲过了“造梦者”的袭击，既没有被拖入无法苏醒的梦境，当然也没有诡异地原地消失。</p><p><br/>第二天下午，地貌渐渐有了变化。地面越来越陡峭，一座座小山变为连绵的群山。这就是聚居点资料中所说的“雪山”。谢伊告诉我，雪山的出现标志着我们已经到了“外环”区域，距离我们要寻找的“提尔纳诺”越来越近。</p><p>这里的积雪浅了一些，大约只到我的脚踝。天色亮了很多，我开始觉得雪地有些刺眼，不得不戴上护目镜。爬山比在积雪很深的“内环”地区行走还要累，但也许因为天气的好转，我第一次开始享受我的工作，我们的这次旅程。</p><p>"我有了一个新的想法，”谢伊还是走在前面，爬山时看起来丝毫不费力。</p><p>我大概猜到了他想说什么，“关于‘造梦者’？”</p><p>“对，”谢伊说，“去过‘外环’的探险小队队员都觉得‘外环’的‘造梦者’比‘内环’少很多，而且似乎是越靠近聚居点，就越容易遭遇‘造梦者’。”</p><p>谢伊话里隐藏的含义让我感到背后升起了一股寒意，“你的意思是，‘造梦者’的出现和我们聚居点的某种特质有关？”</p><p>“猜得不错，姑娘，”根据我对谢伊的了解，他这样的语气和话语已经是很高的赞赏。</p><p>因为心情好，我和他开起了玩笑，“也就是说，‘外环’几乎没有‘造梦者’，我这个‘梦境行者’就派不上用场了？”我话音刚落，就被积雪里暗藏的石块绊倒在地，跌坐在积雪里。</p><p>谢伊看到我摔倒在地，破天荒地没有挖苦我。他转过身，朝我伸出了手。</p><p>我轻轻搭上他的手，在他的帮助下站了起来。虽然刚才的接触只有一瞬，但我感到他手上有很多因为常年持枪而形成的老茧。他的手并不温暖，甚至有些冰凉，但让我感到十分心安。</p><p>扶我起来后，谢伊又恢复了往常的冷淡，“‘外环’的‘造梦者’虽少，我们也不能掉以轻心。”</p><p>爬到山顶的途中，我一直在想谢伊提到的那个可能，还有我们聚居点可能存在的秘密。结合这些年的所见所闻，我隐隐感觉把握到了一个方向，但具体思路还是没有多少头绪。爬上山顶后这个问题很快被我抛到了脑后，因为有新的事物吸引了我的注意力。</p><p>我看到了很多座连在一起的山，有着黑色岩石的山脊像是巨龙盘旋。云雾从山谷中升起，笼罩在山间。我莫名有了一种想要流泪的冲动，这样的景色让我真切体会到自己是一个“人”，而不是苟活在黑暗中的怪物。</p><p>接下来的路是一片较平缓的下坡，云雾在强风中消散后，我看到前方的黑色石块间有一个人影。</p><p>一个保持着跪地祈祷姿势的身影。</p><p>无需交流，我和谢伊在一个眼神间已经明白了对方的意思。谢伊举着他的大口径步枪，我握着手枪，一点点接近那个身影。</p><p>那个人已经死去很久了。他的作战服告诉我们，他也是我们聚居点探险小队的一员。他的身上落满了雪，头发里满是冰碴。他跪在地上，双手交握，还保持着仰望天空的姿势。</p><p>谢伊的枪口依然对着这个死去的男人，我小心地凑近死者，蹲在他旁边，看了看他胸前的铭牌。</p><p>“一位‘梦境行者’，”我仰头望向谢伊。</p><p>“没想到，不用担心‘造梦者’威胁，理论上在外界最安全的‘梦境行者’居然会主动走向死亡，”谢伊摇了摇头，正在我准备反驳的时候，他又加了一句，“他是独自一人，看来他的搭档应该出了什么意外。或许他在这里自杀，也是无奈之举。”</p><p>“我也这样觉得，”我站了起来，走到谢伊身旁，“这个人保持着祈祷的姿势，看来是个虔诚的信徒。”</p><p>在我们聚居点，有很多人都延续了旧世界的信仰，无论是平民，还是科研人员、探险小队队员等身居要职的人。我的父母没有任何信仰，我也和他们一样。但我能理解那些还相信神灵，或者某位伟大存在的人们，长久被绝望淹没的人们需要一点希望的光亮。</p><p>“呵，信仰，人们即使剩下最后一个金币，也会投进许愿池而不是去买面包，”谢伊的语气一如既往的犀利。</p><p>我看向他，“他们都希望得到救赎，或者仅仅是增添一点幸运……”</p><p>谢伊挑眉，“我从不相信这些，我的运气操之在我。”看着跪地祈祷的死者，谢伊又轻叹口气，“希望这些人的信仰和希望还能给他们一些安慰，而不是接受我们已经被遗弃的事实。”</p><p>谢伊终于放下了手中的枪，“取下他的铭牌，我们到时候带回聚居点。还有，看一下他的背包还剩下什么。”</p><p>我明白谢伊的意思，我们都不想动死者的遗物，打扰他的安宁。但我们需要生存，如果他有物资遗留给我们，那我们活着到达“提尔纳诺”的几率会更高一些。</p><p>这就是“大灾变”后的生存法则。</p><p>我先是取下了死者的铭牌，又在他的背包中一阵摸索，翻出了一些我们作为食物的“能量片”，还有六枚手枪子弹，我和谢伊平分了这些物资。</p><p>启程之前，我又看了一眼这个跪地祈祷的探险小队队员。他还有食物和子弹，但选择了死亡，我彻底体会到了他的绝望。也许他是在搭档意外身亡后丧失了求生意志，也许他因为看到了什么未知的事物而精神崩溃。我相信了谢伊说的，“外环”并没有看上去这样安全。</p><p>相比上山，下山时我感到轻松很多。虽然刚才的事情让我又感到心情沉重，但壮丽的雪山景色让我分散了一点注意力。</p><p>我感到谢伊的目光落在了我身上，“你之前不是很好奇，我加入探险小队，是要探寻什么‘真相’？”</p><p>我一时竟然不知道怎样回应他，我还以为谢伊永远不会提及他的过往。</p><p>“所以是？”我有些茫然地望向他。</p><p>谢伊看向远处的群山，“我是为了寻找一个人，一个失踪的人。”顿了顿，他继续说，“我的童年玩伴利亚姆，他也是一位探险小队队员。”</p><p>我察觉到了关键，“你用了‘失踪’这个词，是因为你觉得他并没有死？”对于在探险途中失踪的队员，探险小队报告时都用了“死亡”这个词。大家都很清楚，没有人能在外界的恶劣环境中长时间生存。</p><p><br/>谢伊点头以示肯定，“我怀疑他是因为发现了聚居点的一些秘密，遭到了‘放逐’。”</p><p>（未完待续）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>用BB‘s Theme的几句歌词剧透一下结局：<br/>I'll stay with you<br/>By your side<br/>Close your tired eyes<br/>I'll wait and soon<br/>I'll see your smile<br/>In our dream</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>